Lucked Out
by TheNewHope
Summary: [Battlestar Galactica 2003 x-over] Beka had an awful feeling that this was gonna turn out just as well as everything else in her life did.


**title:** Lucked Out  
**fandom:** _Battlestar Galactica_/_Andromeda_  
**codes:** Beka & Kara. somewhere between "The Hand of God" and "Kobol's Last Gleaming", though totally spoiler light, for BSG. AU post season 4 finale for AND.  
**summary:** Beka had an awful feeling that this was gonna turn out just as well as everything else in her life did.  
**notes:** for bsg1000's crossover challenge. cigar goes to Starbuck. 

Beka had been sitting out in the middle of nowhere, minding her own business, when bam the _Maru_ had shook and suddenly dozens of ships had popped outta nowhere. For a second she'd thought she was hallucinating,- spending a month by yourself could do strange things to a persons brain -but then a voice had crackled over the comm. and the _Maru_'d been surrounded by prehistoric slip-fighters.

Soon enough she'd found herself face to face with a suspicious Lt. Thrace and two very well armed soldiers, all wanting to know who the hell she was and what the hell she was doing way out there.

And now she was trying to figure out how exactly to explain how she'd gotten there. 'Oh, it's no big deal. My best friend, who just happens to be a star, went supernova to save the universe. My ship got caught up in the undertow and blasted across who knows how many galaxies, and I've been stuck out here in the middle of nowhere ever since.' Yeah, that would go over real well.

The cute blond (Thrace, was it?) with the cane was still waiting for an answer, so Beka scrambled one together as fast as she could. "My drive went wonky, kicked me out here and then died on me. I've been stranded out here for I don't know, a month, maybe." Hopefully that was just vague enough to keep her from getting shot at with one of those big guns the soldiers were still pointing at her.

"You were using your FTL drive?" A quick tilt of Thrace's head sent one of the soldiers down the hall, no doubt in search of the engine room. Boy was Beka glad that the _Maru_'s slip-drive was currently in pieces on the catwalk. Whatever the hell an FTL drive was, it probably looked nothing like what she'd spent the last two weeks taking apart and putting back together again in the hopes of going somewhere that wasn't here. Hopefully it'd take the soldier a while to recognize the difference in equipment, and she could have a couple more moments of not being dead.

Something flickered in the other woman's eyes. "Wait a minute. You've been out here for a month?"

Beka nodded and stayed quiet, waiting to see what else she'd have to lie her way through. She just hoped her ability to bullshit on the fly hadn't rusted over too badly from disuse.

"That means you weren't there for the attack." It was a statement more than a question. Beka found herself shrinking back at the mention of fighting. She'd had her fill of war and genocide and running from the Ubers and Magog, she really didn't feel like getting involved with whatever brand of evil was tearing through this part of the universe.

"The attack?" She didn't have to fake the note of worry in her voice.

"The Cylons. They nuked all twelve colonies." Thrace clenched her jaw against a wave of emotion. "The Colonial Fleet is all that's left."

"Wow." Beka didn't know what else to say. So instead she tried her best to look stricken, which really wasn't all that hard, considering she was just as unlucky as these people seemed to be. At least she had hope that Harper and the others had made it out alive - these people didn't even have that.

Thrace seemed to buy her speechlessness. She shifted away from Beka to give her a moment to absorb the information and looked to the other soldier, nodding toward where their ship was docked. "Get on the comm and let Adama know that she's friendly."

Beka searched for something to say to break the silence. Maybe she could get Thrace to talk about the fleet or the Cylons or... wait a minute. The Colonial Fleet. FTL drives. Cylons. Holy Vedran Empress, Beka already knew everything she cared to know about them.

Suddenly Beka knew exactly where she was. Or rather when she was. And she was not at all happy about it. More like petrified, really.

"Goddammit Trance." Of all the places and times she could've been catapulted into, why did she have to land right in the middle of this mess? Trance was so dead the next time Beka saw her.

"What?" Thrace was staring at Beka suspiciously again. It was probably time she put a stop to the nasty habit of talking to herself she'd picked up during all the quality alone time she'd had of late. Wouldn't do any good to have these people thinking she was crazy, especially not if she was gonna be their guest or prisoner or whatever for a while.

"I... nothing. Just thinking about home."

Kara accepted that with a nod. "What Colony are you from?"

Beka racked her brain, she'd read enough holonovels about all this, she should at least remember what one of the planets was called. Rome? No, that was an Old Earth city. Sagitarus? Maybe.

She was saved from answering when the soldier who'd gone to their ship returned. Beka watched Thrace's brow furrow as the soldier whispered into her ear. She shot the soldier's gun a quick look before turning her attention back to the other woman and letting one of Rafe's patented, charming smiles slide into place. Hopefully there was still some magic left in it.

"If you'll come with us, the President would like to speak with you." The other woman was still sporting a confused look, but she hadn't ordered the soldier to shoot her, so maybe things were okay. Maybe this was even an opportunity for Beka to get to know the guy in charge and secure herself some safety, like she'd done with Dylan way back when. Though, actually, that hadn't worked out so well.

"She's been expecting you." Thrace said, motioning for her to head toward the shuttle. Beka had an awful feeling that this was gonna turn out just as well as everything else in her life did.

_fin_


End file.
